Graveyard Shift
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: "It's official, I'm desperate for cash." A young girl in need of money takes up a job at the local Wawanakwa mental institute. The job is as weird as it should be, but when she takes the night shift, it's about to get weirder. Mature Duncan/Courtney.
1. One

**Graveyard Shift**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary <strong>"It's official, I'm desperate for cash." A young girl in need of money to continue her education takes up a job at the local Wawanakwa mental institute. The job is as weird as it should be, but when she takes the night shift, it's about to get weirder. Mature Duncan/Courtney

**Author **Cereal-Killa

**Fandom **Total Drama Series- Duncan/Courtney

**Warnings **Lemon in later chapters- Language- AU- Etc.

**Length **2/3-shot.

**Status **Side project

**Published **Monday. November 28, 2011

* * *

><p>Bridgette lays the tall black coffee by the register, shaking her head as Courtney puts down a five dollar bill. "It's on the house this time." The brunette doesn't smile but her eyes twinkle like they always do when she's amused. "You have to stay up all night, right? You're gonna need that coffee."<p>

Courtney knows that Bridgette would have made the drink on the house whether or not she was working night shift but plays along anyways. The blonde girl has always given her free coffee ever since she first started working at the place. "Yup. First all-nighter, who would've thought I'd actually stay there that long?" She exchanges a few more words with her best friend before leaving the coffee house and zipping her jacket up tighter.

The snow has been coming down in heavier and heavier amounts ever since September began. It is unusual for the first snow to come so early in the year but Courtney doesn't question it. She enjoys the white color, the way the tiny flakes feel as they touch her skin just to melt back to a liquid form. She loves the way her shoes felt crunching in it and how the barren trees look with small icicles hanging from a branch.

And for once, she is happy with the way her life is going. Things have only been getting better and better since she started working at Wawanakwa, the local mental institute for the certifiably insane.

Of course, when she thinks about it like that, it sounds absolutely awful, as though it's a terrible place to work but she knows it's truly not.

It had been a month prior when she had started on her job hunt, something she had never had to do before. Courtney had worked at her father's business since she was sixteen years old, but thanks to a long dispute between the both of them she had been fired and had yet to see or hear from him since. She acts like it doesn't bother her, though it's obvious to people close to her that it cuts her deeply that her own father would basically throw her out of the line which had been leading her to rule the successful company.

Anyway, Courtney looked high and low for a job until she had literally been left stumped. Like, literally sitting on a tree stump. How ironic, really. That was when, out of nowhere, she swears, a sheet of paper came flying at her face, causing her to curse and fall off the stump and start tearing at said sheet. Then she read what was on the paper and, reluctantly, went to go see what this was all about.

And that was how she had come across the incredible job. All things considered, it really is decent. Her boss is the power hungry Chris who doesn't bother her about much of anything as long as she does her job. All she had to do was make sure the patients took their medicine and ate their food- it was as simple as that.

Of course, there had been a few incidents where freaky shit happened. Once, a young male patient had a breakdown and he was sent downstairs, otherwise known as the place where Courtney and other lowly nurses are not allowed to enter. Not as though Courtney wants to.

But, all in all, normal as a mental institute could be. Of course, she has always worked the day shift.

Now, it was time for the haunting to begin. She has to stifle a laugh at the thought. Everyone is always telling her that it's weird down there. Two guards for the whole section, which consisted of about fifteen to twenty patients. These patients are the ones kept in the padded cells, some in strait jackets- basically, the insane non-trustworthy freaks.

The graveyard shift meant that Courtney may have to fill in if anything went amiss or if one of the guards had to leave, meaning she would have to leave her safe post upstairs and enter the hell that held rumors that tend to give small children nightmares.

It really does excite her.

Wawanakwa is a pretty big place, considering that it holds all the crazies from the city and a little bit further. Courtney was amazed when she had first gotten here. Who would've known that this many people were considered certifiably insane?

Alejandro, one of the male nurses, walks up to Courtney with a brilliant smile. This is another reason that Courtney likes her job- who would've thought that someone this attractive would work here? He is always flirting with her, the kind of flirting that makes a girl sigh dreamily on the inside- oh yeah, you know the feeling.

"Senorita, you have to take downstairs tonight. Ask Hatchet how things work and you'll be good to go." He winks at her, and she almost asks what he's doing on Saturday before he dashes around the corner. She lets out a deep breath and slumps down. Looking to the stairs which lead downward into the so called depths of hell, she slips out of her jacket and shrugs in her customary scrubs. Back to the old grind.

The downstairs area isn't all that freaky in itself.

Okay, she's lying, it's giving her the fucking chills just being down here. Something smells weird like some health code isn't up to date, and sunlight doesn't get in since its underground unlike the rest of the facility. Upstairs always seemed friendly and inviting, like they were curing you to help you get a second chance. Down here the atmosphere was more like when someone had given up and just forgotten the problem.

The rows of cells form a straight line before curving, and she tries to ignore the noises coming from each cell as she walks down the hall. Moans are heard, curses, screaming, but what scares her the most has to be the insane, manic laughter coming from cell twelve. It's husky, deep, but utterly entertained. She goes over to the door and slides the small slit that lets her look through before yelping and shutting it back as fast as she can.

She lets out another yelp when someone shouts at her from down the hall. "Maggot! Get over here so I can teach ya the rules!" She follows the sound of Hatchet's voice and tries not to dwell on what she just saw.

The way those dark teal eyes had been right beside the peep hole, like he had known she was going to look, scared the ever loving shit out of her. The laughter continues as Hatchet starts listing off rules to her, and she does her best not to think about it, which isn't working at all.

* * *

><p>Courtney has learned that, really, the night shift is fucking boring.<p>

All she has done is switch with Hatchet every thirty minutes, in which one of them sits at the desk waiting for phone calls and the other roams the halls, patrolling and making sure no one got too crazy in one of their cells. Of course, no one has yet, making for one boring three hours with- oh, joy- four more to go. She sighs audibly at her spot in the desk chair.

She then hears the phone go off, causing her to jump. Finally, something exciting. Sadly, when she answers the phone, it isn't for her. "Can I speak to Hatchet, please?" Her boss, Mr. McClean, is a rather shady man. His voice is a purr but she knows better than to trust it.

Nodding, she calls for Hatchet down the hallway, causing a large echo to reverberate throughout the hall. Hatchet comes from behind the corner, snatching the phone from her hand before muttering so quietly she doesn't at all catch what he's saying. She hears Chris say something back but at his words Hatchet only nods (as though McClean could see it) and hangs up the phone. He then turns to Courtney, a thick scowl on his face. "Ya good to hold the post down here on yer lonesome for a half hour?"

She feels her throat go dry, but he cuts her off before she can complain. "Chris needs help on some very important business, unless ya wanna go and question him…"

"No!" She replies quickly, not at all willing to lose her job yet so early in the game. "I'm sure I'll be fine…" She looks around the rows of dark cells and gulps. "Just thirty minutes?"

"Promise." Hatchet swears, chuckling darkly as he goes back around the hallway and opens the door to the staircase only to slam it shut a few seconds later.

She's scared shitless. Hoping that the term 'they can smell fear' isn't true in this situation, she sits at the desk and fiddles with some paperwork that she can't seem to focus on. For some reason, the block of cells has gone eerily quiet. She tries not to hyperventilate.

I mean, for god sakes, she thinks. Get a grip, Courtney! She is always the brave one when compared to people, the one who is always willing to take on a challenge! This does not scare her, no, not in the least.

Of course, now she has to make a round around the cells again. She tries not to acknowledge the fact that her stomach has dropped to the soles of her feet and grabs her flashlight, walking down the aisle.

She is passing the last cells in the block when she hears it.

_So yer new here, tha' right? _

She looks all around and tries to figure out where the voice is coming from. She can't tell, the voice is thick, deep, but not coming from any direction in particular. In fact, the voice seems like it's coming from-

_Inside yer head._

She places a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming, What the fuck is going on? She's going crazy, that's the only answer, she's caught whatever these people in here have that makes them utterly insane…

_Princess, I ain't off my rocker, not yet. Yer not delusional, I really am speakin' ta ya. _

She can feel the hairs stand up on the back of her neck. Now she can only pray she is mental.

_If ya open up cell twelve, I can speak ta ya directly, no more of this mind reading bullshit. It kinda hurts ta do, ya know, hurts my head. _

_I ain't gonna hurt ya. Look inside the cell, I'm all tied up, couldn't do shit if I wanted ta. _

Cell twelve? It was the same one she had heard the maniacal laughter from before, but she can't help but walk a few steps toward the door. She really doesn't want to be crazy, doesn't want to be going crazy, it was just one shift, one shift and she didn't want to be losing it already!

…What could it hurt to just take a peek?

She slides the small slit open and looks inside for the second time that night, seeing a dark, shadowed form in the corner, their body wrapped in a strait jacket and barefoot feet shackled. She scares herself when she feels the set of keys Hatchet entrusted her with twirling between her fingers.

_Well, ya can't even see me from there, sweetheart. Ya gotta come in so I can see yer pretty face, come on, let a poor soul know who his guardian angel is, I promise I ain't gonna hurt ya, won't put a scratch anywhere on yer pretty little frame._

The voice inside her head is like velvet, husky and convincing. It sounded like a voice that should be reserved for the bedroom, the way it swivels in her head like a river, wrapping around her mind in rivets. Before she even knows what she is doing, the key has turned in the lock and the door is cracked.

She stares at the door for several moments before the luscious voice returns.

_Now come on in, love. I'm just a man, nothing more._

Nothing more, she thinks, of course. That's why I'm hearing a voice in my head, because you're nothing but just a man in a strait jacket.

And yet she still finds herself toeing the door open.

Moonlight sinks in from the barred window, making everything else have a faint glowing tinge. The padded walls aren't their usual bright white in the darkness, looking more like a dark gray of a faded cloud. He is sitting with his back to the corner of the cell, and she can still only see his bright teal eyes from this distance. They are mocking her, crazed looking eyes, as if seeing straight through her.

"Princess, come on. I can't see ya from was over there." Courtney finds herself slinking toward the voice, her body moving of its accord. In her head, this is wrong. In her mind, this is a death trap.

But in her heart, it feels like an angel is calling her. His voice is so soft, ever so soft…

She is only five steps away when she finally sees his face.

He is wearing the standard white pants and white shirt, except the long sleeves have been hidden from view due to the strait jacket. His mouth is spread in a thin smirk, his eyes wide, his body obviously toned and his skin a soft peach. He has shaggy black hair and a streak of green running down the middle, a sharp jaw bone and pierced face. His eyes grow dark and the smirk grows wider.

Then he's on her.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfortunately, <strong>I cannot promise to have another chapter of this out soon… I was a bit wary about putting it out, anyway. It promises a lemon, and a lemon there shall be. But I can promise that the next chapter and the possible one after than will be way longer!

Obviously, I'm hoping this idea has not been done already. It seems pretty damn original to me… And yes. Duncan is something supernatural, but it's not something stupid like a vampire or anything. More will come about that entire business next chapter.

Ah, yes, speaking of vampires… I saw Breaking Dawn, and I gotta say, it was beyond decent. It was actually (dare I say) good. Much better than the other movies, to say the least.

Just to be clear, when I say lemon, I mean sexual content, which means penis. And vagina. Among other things! :) Chance to back out is right up there (you know, that little back button in the upper left-hand corner?).

If you are planning to stick with the story, yay, I love you! :D

Also, forgive me for the ridiculously long authors note… I'm a bit talkative at the moment.

Review please!

Love, Cereal


	2. Two

After so many people threatened- I-I mean asked me to update this story, here I am!

* * *

><p><strong>Graveyard Shift<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary <strong>"It's official, I'm desperate for cash." A young girl in need of money to continue her education takes up a job at the local Wawanakwa mental institute. The job is as weird as it should be, but when she takes the night shift, it's about to get weirder. Mature Duncan/Courtney

**Author **Cereal-Killa

**Fandom **Total Drama Series- Duncan/Courtney

**Warnings **Lemon in later chapters- Language- AU- Etc.

**Length **Since I've gotten all the plans laid out, it's gone from being three chapters to about five or six chapters long.

**Status **Side project

**Published **Saturday. March 2nd, 2013

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

* * *

><p>Courtney feels her breath hitch as the man lands on top of her. He is by no means small in any sense; his frame is obviously huge to her own, seeing as how she stands at only 5'3. The wind is knocked out of her as she hears his sharp chuckle in her ear. An unbelievably long tongue leans out to lick and nibble at the appendage, and through her struggles, she feels her body reacting. <em>Oh no you don't! <em>She is totally saving herself for Alejandro, not this dirty, crazy, handsome, masculine, sexy thing of a male...

Who is in a straight jacket no less! She comes back to her senses and starts pawing at his chest, trying to avoid the impure thoughts that come with the feel of rough muscle meeting her hands. She feels a bulge press against her thigh, stiffening as she recognizes his erection. _Mmm, you got a dirty mind, love, I like that... _The voice is in her head again, sharp and deep and rumbling, but it's closer now, even easier to hear than before. She feels another long lick to her ear.

_While I would love to continue this... I don't particularly have time today, sunshine. _At this, she feels more than hears his next words. It feels as though they are reverberating through her entire being. The sound is a weird, distorted echo of a voice. _**I have the key. Prepare for escape. We have three minutes, tops.**_

Confusion laces over her mind as she hears whoops and hollers of joy from outside of the cell. Someone has to hear this. Hatchet will be back any moment to help, right? She isn't doomed-

The man's ringing laughter makes her glance upward to his straight jacket clad form, his blue eyes glinting with malice. "Yeah right! Hatchet's way too afraid of us." He cackles, leaning down and licking her cheek. She shudders in disgust. "Their leaving you for dead, sweetheart."

"Shut up!" She finally finds her voice, punching and hitting the man with all her strength. "I don't know what the hell is going on here, I'm probably just crazy, or maybe the coffee from earlier messed with my head... but I'm not letting you one up me!"

The blue eyed man smiles. "Think what ya want, sweetheart." _It's people like you that are always the easiest. _Courtney writhes underneath him, and his smirk quickly grows into a scowl. "Stop moving so much, Princess, or I'm gonna have to make you stop."

"**Fuck you**." She seethes, gasping when she feels a sharp pain on her right shoulder. "W-what are you..."

The man comes back up with a forlorn smile, teeth messy with blood- blood. Her blood. She brings a slow, shaky hand up to feel her neck, recoiling when she feels a warm and wet substance staining her collar bone. "You...b-bit...me..."

"I forgot how good blood tastes, after being in for so damn long. Grabbing a bite every now and then off of Hatchet, it's not the same as you..." He licks his lips, "You're so pure, so innocent, you taste-"

She starts to lose focus, his words becoming jumbled and gargled, and then his face going slowly black in front of her eyes.

* * *

><p>When she wakes up she is surprised to find herself lying in a comfortable bed. She feels fine until she realizes it isn't her bed, or her house, and who the fuck is that-<p>

"Oh my fucking Lord, what is going on here!" She screams, remembering everything that had happened. "Where am I-"

A calloused hand clamps over her mouth, a voice in her ear hissing, "Shhhhhhh ya little bitch. Duncan told me to keep an eye on ya, I'm just keeping ya safe..." She shudders when she realizes the voice is female, but that it's still rough, slimy almost.

"W-what do you want from me...?" She asks, trying to sound intimidating. It doesn't really work with her voice cracking like that, however. "Let me go home."

"Duncan is keeping ya for a reason. I haven't gotten further orders than that."

"...Duncan...?"

"The one who read your mind, ya know. Green mohawk, piercings."

"...Ah."

"...Are ya hungry?"

She raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Um... yeah...?"

"Good." Courtney flinches when the pitch black room is suddenly flooded with light, revealing the body that houses the rough voice. She is pale with dark, seemingly black eyes, and has stringy black hair that was tinted with light teal. She is wearing a loose t-shirt and sweatpants, and her eyes are sunken into her face, like she hasn't seen the light of day in a while. "I haven't had human food in years."

They're sitting at the kitchen island when Courtney decides she's had enough. "Ok, really, what the hell is going on here? Who are you?"

The girl turns from the stove where she is fixing what looks to be two omelets and blinks. "I'm Gwen. Who are you?"

Courtney scowls. "Cool, your name is Gwen, mine is Courtney, nice to meet you and whatever. Now Gwen, riddle me this-" She fights to keep her breathing under control, gripping the kitchen counter with her finger nails- "...**What** are you?"

Gwen's eyebrows raise. "Oh, you meant what are we." She looks back to the omelet and doesn't speak for so long that Courtney at first thinks she forgotten they'd been talking. Then she turns back around and says, "Well, we're experiments. Me, personally, I'm able to see visions of what's coming. And Geoff can levitate things, and Duncan- well, you already saw, or rather heard, what he can do."

Nodding, Courtney smiles. "Yeah, okay, I get it. I was working the night shift but now I've been capture by fucking psychopaths. Yup, it's all crystal clear now! Thanks, Gwen."

The pale girl seethes, "I'm telling the truth-"

"Oh fucking stop it!" Courtney yells, pulling at her hair with wide eyes. "I'm getting the hell out of here." She runs toward the door, yanking it open only to find a blonde man with bright blue eyes smiling at her. "Jesus Christ, there are more of you?!" She hisses at Gwen.

"Hey, where you going, dude?" askes blondie.

Courtney rolls her eyes. "Anywhere but here, thank you. Now get out of my way-"

Her breath catches in her throat when she feels herself being flung back to the couch. After the initial shock of the collision, she hisses and tries to get up. Except she can't. Trying to move her arms, she struggles to even simply lift them from the couch cushions. It's like an invisible force is somehow binding them.

The blonde guy chuckles at her, as though something about her being trapped and unable to move her own limbs is amusing. "Let me introduce myself... I'm Geoff. I'm able to create an invisible force over people and objects. You're not able to move, I'm making sure of it, so stop trying. Gonna have to ask that ya calm down and stay while, dude! We're not bad people!"

"That's because you're not _people _at all. You're some fucking crazy alien monster psycho demon from hell!" Courtney hisses at him. "Gwen already told me all about it."

Gwen frowns. "I said we were experiments, I didn't say we weren't human."

She only struggles harder under the grip of the invisible bind. "Humans can't do this type of stuff! Humans can't make someone not move, humans can't fuck with your mind, humans can't-"

_Sweetheart, baby, Princess... I'm gonna have ta ask ya to calm yer tits and stop giving my friends such a hard time._

She gasps, hearing that voice again in her head. The two others in the room turn toward the window, and Courtney slowly turns to face it as well. She has only gotten one quick glance at the man before, but there is no mistaking who he iss; that cunning smirk, those mirth filled eyes, the utter delicious body and face...

_Oh stop it, Princess, yer makin' me blush._

"Let me go!" She yells, trying to conceal her blush by struggling even more. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you people but you need to go back to goddamned psycho ward!"

Duncan sighs. "Geoff, stop."

The blonde looks up to Duncan with confusion. "What do you mean, let her go? She's fucking losing it."

At this, Duncan smirks and nods slowly. "But I have a better control over her... trust me..."

Geoff looks even more confused, but Gwen scowls in realization. "You fucking bit her, didn't you, dumbass?"

Duncan smirks. "I don't know what yer talkin' about, Gwen-" He feels the air leave his lungs when she presses him up against the wall, her arm baring his neck.

"How dare you..." She bites out in anger. "You looked at her for what? Fifteen seconds? That how long it takes you to choose your goddamned mate?!"

It is Gwen's turn to gasp when their positions are switched, Duncan now holding her lithe neck between one large hand. "I'll do whatever fuckin' pleases me, and, sorry sweetheart, but we both know I never would've gone for ya. If I had ever wanted ya, I woulda took ya, cause that's how I do things." He grins, showing all of his teeth, his fangs still tainted with Courtney's blood. "I saw something I wanted and I took it and she's mine now."

"Yours?!" Courtney says, breathing normally again thanks to Geoff letting up on the invisible restraints.

"Yes, mine." She gasps again, when, just as quickly as the night before, he's on her. She tries to throw a punch but finds her hand won't move. Is it the invisible restraints again? No, Geoff is across the room looking just as confused as before.

_Yeah, it's not Geoff anymore, sweet pea. I've got power over ya, power the likes of which you've never dreamed of. _

Trying to spit words back at him, she finds she can't. It's like being over taken by some weird, alternate personality- one that doesn't want to fight back. Duncan lifts the neck of her shirt, pressing his thumb against the bite marks he'd left earlier. Courtney feels herself arching her back into the press, a euphoric numbness settling over her. She has to stop this-

_That's the funny part- you can't stop it. See, what we are, darling, is mates. I gave you some of my blood, you gave me some of yours... Viola. Mated._

She feels her eyes widen in horror.

_For life._

"W-What the hell do you mean?" She stutters, barely able to get the sentence out over the haze that is taking over her brain.

He smirks, petting her hair with his large hand. "Just what I said, babe- I own ya. The only thing you'll ever need is me now."

"Duncan!" Geoff yells angrily. The darker haired man turns to face his friend. "Are you serious, dude? Did ya really mate her?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" He says with a growl, low and dark from his throat. He clutches Courtney to his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

Geoff lifts a brow. "No, I'm just hopin' ya know what it means, dude."

Duncan stares at him for a moment before hissing, "Get out, the both of ya."

Standing up from where she'd been tossed across the floor, Gwen grabs her neck and scowls darkly at him. "Gladly." She seethes. "Oh, and by the way, your little whore isn't safe here. Chris and Hatchet are out looking for her, as well as us."

"What don't you fucking understand about 'get out'?" He says again.

When they were both gone, he stands up and shuts the door, leaning his head on it and chuckling under his breath. Courtney feels her eyes widen and breath hitch when he turns around, light blue eyes darkening considerably with lust.

"Ready to play, Princess?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Warning **will** be going up next chapter!Which will be out sooner than it took to pump this out, phew.


End file.
